The present invention relates to modified polyolefin copolymers and process for its production. The modified polyolefin is prepared by reacting a polyolefin grafted with an unsaturated carboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof with a polar polymer having amino groups.
Heretofore, the improvement of polyolefin in adhesion to metals, glass fiber, and polymers have been accomplished by grafting a polyolefin with a compound having polar groups, e.g., an unsaturated carboxylic acid such as maleic anhydride and acrylic acid, or by reacting further the resulting modified polyolefin with monomer or oligomer of amines, alcohols, or epoxy compounds.
However, modified polyolefins thus produced are improved to some extent in adhesion properties and hot tack properties. But they still have some disadvantages. Namely, the compound having functional groups introduced into the modified polyolefin is short in chain length and small in molecular weight (weight-average molecular weight hereinafter); therefore, they do not improve the compatibility of polyolefins with a polar polymer which is blended with polyolefin to improve polyolefin's adhesion properties, paintability, and printability.